Look-A-Likes and Possessive Angels
by anonniemoose
Summary: When your boyfriend starts getting recognised in a restaurant for a look-a-like chef, and you begin to rave about his food, he slowly becomes more and more frustrated with his choice of restaurant. (Balthazar/Reader)


**AN:** First Balthazar fic, with some BDSM. I'm so so sorry.

I own fuck all.

* * *

 _Look-A-Likes and Possessive Angels  
Anonniemoose  
Word Count: 3, 753_

* * *

"Are we…are we in Vegas?" Your voice asks in disbelief. Seconds ago you were at Chuck's house, discussing what had been happening with the boys when suddenly your scenery shifted from the beautiful home where you and your boyfriend's father were sitting on his well-worn in couch to the stunning view of a restaurant you had heard too much about.

"Perhaps, mon Chèrie." Balthazar pulls you close, kissing your temple gently. "I thought you might need a little bit of a…break from the prophet sitting."

"That prophet is your father." You chide gently as you look around in awe. Balthazar sniffs playfully.

"That is yet to be proven." You roll your eyes, your grin not leaving your face as he escorts you down the stairs and into your seat, pulling it out like a true gentleman, which you knew only to be partly true. Accepting a menu from the server, you turn to look at your boyfriend.

"I'm surprised that you haven't whisked me off to Paris." You drawl, the French pronunciation of the name rolling off your tongue, smirking as you see him shift in his seat.

"Well, I thought you might want dinner here than a midnight breakfast." He seemed to sound insulted.

"Hey." You nudge his knee playfully with your toe as he looks up from his menu to briefly make eye contact. "Thank you."

"Well you did rave about the place." His eyes turned down to the menu again. "You'd think they could offer a good wine list…" You roll your eyes as you snatch the wine listing from him. Your eyes bulge out as you lean forward to whisper to him.

"Balthy, this pricing is by the glass."

"Yes, and?"

"Your wine of choice is twenty-eight dollars!"

"And?"

You lean back, pouting as you mumble about his 'rich, pompy bastardness' that earns you a slight smirk over the rim of his water glass.

"I thought we might get some champan-"

"Nuh uh." You shut the wine list and put it to once side. "Not for thirty-five bucks a glass we're not."

"Luv, I understand that being a hunter means you're not used to such-"

"Balthazar I'd watch what you're going to say next, otherwise tonight you might be sucking your own c-"

"Can I get you two anything to start with this evening?" You both smile up at the waiter as stands by your table.

Both of you take your time to order (champagne is bought, much to your chagrin, as well as B's wine and your favourite drink on the list) and you are shocked to see Balthazar order food, possibly for the first time during in the entirety of your relationship. You look at him, trying to hide your emotions from your face.

"I didn't take you all the way here just so you could eat alone." You 'aww' quietly to yourself before you notice the attention your table was getting from other customers. "What are they staring a- oh." You look back at your technically-angelic boyfriend.

"What is it, m'darling?"

"Well, people are staring." He shrugs it off, as if he is used to it. To be honest, he probably is. "And this is a Gordon Ramsay restaurant…."

"And?" You eye him, trying to look for any signs of deceit.

"Balthazar, my lovely, have you ever seen Chef Ramsay. Picture or otherwise?"

"No."

"You literally have no idea what he looks like."

"Of course not."

"Have you been living under a fucking rock?" He shrugs. "Remember when I put your head between two slices of bread and called you an idiot sandwich?" He nods. "I was quoting him." You pull out your phone and quickly pull up a photo. "See?! You look like him!"

"I look nothing like him." Balthazar protests. "Next thing you'll say I look like that Roché guy from Vampire Diaries!"

"You do though! I mean, you could be his tw-" His feet touching your shin makes you stop automatically.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" You glare at him, tempted to poke your tongue out at him.

"Cheater." You mumble under your breath as the waiter returns with your starters.

The food, as you had expected, tasted amazing. Balthazar seemed to be uncomfortable as you begin to moan lowly at the flavours bursting in your mouth.

"You know," you grin around your fork as Balthazar prods at his food, almost unentertained by the amazing dish placed in front of him, "if I didn't know any better, I would think you spent all of you day in front of a mirror with a bottle of wine, planning pranks on me and plotting to kill a certain singer."

"And in bed, planning such delightful activities with the love of my life." He grins over to you, trying to go back to his seductive, charming self.

"What, with a pack of heavy duty tissues?" You snigger as he pouts, insulted. "Something wrong with your dinner?"

"No," he pulls back with a sigh as you move to take a small sample of his chosen starter, again groaning at the amazing taste, "I can just cook better than this Mister Ramsay can."

You look up at him, deadpanned as you drawl out your next sentence. "Balthazar, my one, my only, the burning star in my life. You cannot cook."

"I can too."

"You burn ice." His cheeks flush red.

"It was one time-"

"You've destroyed all my pots and pans."

"I was distracted!"

"And you've caught my kitchen on fire more than once."

"You were bending over!" You cross your arms. "C'mon luv, can we just not discuss this anymore?"

You nod and turn back to your dinner, which tragically is almost finished. "Just because you look like a multi-Michelin Star chef." The fork looks like it's about to bend in his hand as his eyes flash.

"Y/N." You still. He rarely says your name, and you know you're pushing his buttons.

"Sorry B." You finish the small remainderr of your starters in silence before the plates are cleared away. You clear your throat. "Any new wicked plans to kill that certain lounge singer?"

The rest of the meal continued without a hitch, him complaining about the god-awful movie and song that has plagued his existence for a fifteen years and his plans to destroy Dion's career without sinking the RMS Titanic. When final plates were collected, and you were offered dessert, Balthazar was quick to jump in with a yes and an order of your favourite pick from the menu before you were even able to decline anything else.

"Balthy-"

"Not another word, I know you wanted dessert, it was written all over your face." He grins proudly as you roll your eyes. His hand reaches out to hold yours, resting them on the table. "I just want you to have an amazing night."

"I always do with you." You trail your foot up his leg before resting them on his lap. "You take care of me." He seems to stiffen, more out of anger than arousal or irritation. "B, are you o-"

"Here's your dessert and bill." The server places it in the middle of the table. "We'll take it when you're done." You were the first to grab the cheque, but Balthazar was the first to read it, snatching it out of your hands just before you could open to read it.

"This is my treat." He keeps the little black folder out of your reach as he offers you a spoon.

"I'm not eating until I know how much it cost." You are curious and want to put something towards it. Every time the two of you go out, it's somewhere fancy and expensive. You want to know the price just once.

"Don't make me get up and spoon feed you." You scoff as he raises a perfect eyebrow.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." He passes you a spoon. "You have six seconds, mon Chèr." You take the spoon, almost bitterly as you take a small part of the dessert.

"Whatever you say, mon ange." You grin as he grows slightly red, shifting to move his hardness away from your foot. "You're easy to raze up, mon douce." You groan around the spoonful of dessert, your tastebuds singing in delight. "Can we come here again?"

"One day, maybe." He hums, not really paying attention. "How long until you finish babysitting the prophet?" You slowly finish your dessert, rolling your eyes at the distancing of his father, before answering the plan that you and the Winchester brothers had, along with the rotation roster that Sam and yourself had made.

"So, another two weeks at Chuck's then I'll be back at the Bunker." Your eyes meet briefly as he pouts. "You're very lucky that Cas came over to take my post tonight."

"Cassie still feels bad about the whole stabbing me in the back thing."

"And you're not sour at all."

"Now now, luv, soon you're going to hit your drawl limit for the night." You place the spoon down carefully.

"Well then, you'd better find a way to shut me up before I find someone else to do it for me." You tease, almost seeing his feathers ruffle in irritation.

Grabbing your hand, you feel the familiar tug in your navel as the room fades around you back into a hotel room that you have frequently visited. Picking you up, Balthazar pushes you up and against the wall as his mouth is pressed down firmly against yours, nibbling on your bottom lip, attempting to gain entrance.

"The bill?" You mutter almost in a daze as you hear your clothes rip, the shreds thrown on the floor as he rips open your bra and kisses down your neck, teeth grazing lightly as he goes. He rolls his eyes.

"Seriously?! That's what you're thinking of right now?!" He tweaks one nipple and bites just above the other. "Paid for." He smirks up at you. "Aren't you forgetting something?" You bite your lip.

"Sorry sir."

"No." Ah, so he's in that sort of mood.

"I'm sorry Master." His grin is predatory as he stands up to press himself up against you.

"Good girl." He hums before moving you to the bed, a small number of your collection laid out next to you. You twitch as he moves to cuff your ankles and wrists to the bedpost, hands trailing along your skin as he does so. The only think you're in is your panties, and you knew they weren't going to be in one piece by the end of the night.

He crawls up over you, legs pressed either side of your hips and hands resting just above your shoulders. "Going to be good for me tonight, m'darling?"

"Only if you decide to get on with it." He chuckles.

"Always a big mouth on you," he shows you the green ball gag he loves so much, "might have to use this on you." He pauses for a second. "Colour."

"Green." You respond automatically. He hums before ordering you to open your mouth, sliding in the gag and buckling it as you raise your head for him.

"Grunt once for green, twice for yellow, three for red." You nod. "What's green?" You grunt once. "Yellow?" You continue to show him you know what you're doing as he smiles, hands trailing up and down your sides. "You're beautiful, you know that?" You roll your eyes as he leans in to bite your shoulder, sucking deeply, causing you to squirm. He taps the outer side of your thigh lightly. "Don't move." He returns to mark your shoulder, you holding back your fidgets and groans. He pulls back, grinning madly. "Stunning." You roll your eyes before you notice that the world had gone , your brain reminds you, just blindfolded.

There seemed to be a slight hesitancy in the room. "Colour?" His voice doesn't give anything away and you can't see if he's concerned. You grunt once. Green.

The mattress shifts as Balthazar shifts down your body, leaving small kisses in random spots at random times, fingers drumming up and down your sides until his face level with your panties. You feel him lift them with his teeth and you bit down on the rubber ball. 'Hoe, don't you do it.' You hear the ripping before you register what he did. His teeth nip at your inner thigh, you shift and hold back a small squeak of shock. "Haven't even touched you and you're already so wet." His tongue swiping its way up your lips makes you rock your hips up towards him. You can feel his smirk as he presses his lips to your belly. "Can anyone else do this to you?" You shake your head as he laughs. "Of course not."

Hands moving to hold up your hips, he latches onto your clit without warning. You moan and squeal around the rubber gag as he nibbles and sucks at your clit. One of his hands slowly trails to your opening, two of his fingers sliding in with ease. You clamp around them, whimpering as he holds down your rotating hips. Curling his fingers inside of you, you cry out when he hits that spot, your body tensing, ready to cum as he worked you up quickly. Just before you were to cum, he pulls back. You groan, trying to break free of the shackles so you could take back some control.

"Hush." You hear him suck his fingers. "You always taste so good." You try to get from friction, seeking out his thigh that you can feel heat radiating from. "Uh uh, no." He chides gently. "Only good girls get to cum, and you weren't very good at dinner, now were you luv?"

If you could, you would pout. You didn't think you were **that** bad. You slowly shake your head and stop moving your hips. "Better." He notes, amusement hinted in his voice. "Something's missing though." He trails off, and you feel the thick band of leather wraps around your neck, Balthazar quickly tightening the clasp of your collar. "This okay?" You hum and nod as you hear the wrapper crinkling, the cuffs on your feet now either side of you.

"You ready?" You feel him press gently at your opening and you nod furiously. Slowly, he presses in, stretching you slowly as you moan lowly at the feel. He presses his body up against you as he enters you completely. You whimper as you clench around him, him kissing visible parts of your neck, wrapping your legs around him, trying to pull him closer. He tisks and slowly lowers your knees. "No moving." He punctuates each word with small rolls of his hips, you mewling with each thrust.

His hands grip at your hips as he starts slowly withdrawing and pushing back into you. "I almost had to stop our dinner before it had begun, do you know how ravishing you looked?"

The 'no you tore it up before I had a chance to look' is muffled through the gag, but Balthazar seems to know that you've sassed him. A sharp smack can be heard in the room, the inside of your thigh stinging slightly.

"None of that now." His pace slowly begins to pick up, along with his grunts and your small noises of pleasure. "I love the gag because it shuts you up." He mutters, biting down on your earlobe gently, pulling down as you buck up your hips. "But, unfortunately, it hides all those pretty little noises you make for me." He pulls down the gag until it rests by your collar, his thrusting never ceasing. He grins as the moans and mewls become louder. "That's it, c'mon luv, just a bit louder."

"Please, please, please uncuff my arms?" You beg as you pant, his speed now fast, hard and brutal, hitting all of your spots dead on. "Master, please, I want to touch you."

He chuckles darkly. "No, luv, I don't think you've earnt that." His hands move to hold your hips down, them bruising slightly at the firm grip. "I love how I can make you so needy, I'm the only one who can do this, aren't I?" You nod before squealing as he pushes in harder. "Now now, you're a big girl, use your words mon Chèrie."

"Only you, only you make me like this. Please, please!" You begin to tense as the heat in your lower belly starts to coil and tighten. Suddenly he stops and you cry out, not happy being denied your orgasm.

"Shh." He hushes you, kissing your lips softly. "In time, luvvie, in time." He waits until your panting slows and the coil unravels before he slowly starts moving again. This time, the coil tightens quicker than before. But just like before, he stops just before you cum.

"Master, please, you're driving me crazy." You whimper after the sixth time. His lips are now sucking at your shoulder, his hands wrapped around your thighs as he slowly pushes them up, stilling in his movements. "Move? Let me cum?" He bites down gently before pulling back.

"I don't know." He thrusts twice, hard. "Do you deserve it?"

"Please, I've been good, please I wanna cum, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please Master, please let me cum!" You feel him move suddenly move, giving you a squeak of shock.

"You feel so bloody good, you know that?" You grunt as he raises your legs until your knees are just above your shoulders. Pain shoots down your spine and legs.

"Yellow, yellow!" You call out and instantly, the mood changes. Your legs fall either side of you and the blindfold – your scarf – is off as he cups your face.

"What, what was it?" You raise an eyebrow at his worried face.

"B, you can't fold me in half."

"I could have tried!" You roll your eyes.

"Back hurt." You explain and his face drops.

"Oh luv, I'm so sorry." He uncuffs your hands and brings you close, him on folded legs and you straddling him. He moves to remove himself from your body.

"Hey, did I say stop?" You roll your hips. "You owe me something, Balthy, and I'll be damned if I don't get it." You lift his face to kiss him softly as you start to fuck yourself on him, his hand moving down to play with your clit as you work the both of you to an orgasm. Your hands move to grasp at his arms as you work the two of you to the edge. Finally, you cum with a whisper of his name, tightening around him as he shudders inside of you, his hands moving to undo the gag and the collar, both of which are still hanging by your neck.

He throws all the toys off the bed before laying you down, disposing of the condom and lying beside you, head in your hair as he rubs your sore muscles, apologising over and over. "I love you B." You interrupt. "And it's okay. It was a mistake." You yawn as you slowly drift off.

"I know, but I should of noticed beforehand."

"It's okay. Don't bet yourself up about it." You mumble before slowly drifting off to sleep, hearing one more sentence of self-doubt before you fall into the abyss of unconsciousness.

"But, I'm supposed to be the only one who takes care of you."

* * *

You wake up to feel fingers drawing light patterns on your shoulders and back, hearing shuffling below you.

"Are we at Chuck's?" Your voice is rusty from sleep. Balthazar moves to pull you closer.

"Yes." He kisses the top of your head. "You feeling okay?"

"Sore, confused, but okay." You open your eyes to look up to him. "Balthazar, why did you keep say that you were the only one to take care of me?"

"Because I am."

"Balthazar." He sighs. "I can spot jealousy, and you were jealous at the restaurant, you were jealous all through last nights…activities," he snorts, "and directly after! B. Ramsay and Roché look like you, but they aren't you, but you're my boyfriend, and the only one for me. There is no need to be seeing green."

"I don't want to talk about it luv."

"Too bad, we're talking." You move to straddle him, holding his face between your hands and holding his gaze. "Why are you jealous?" You space the words out evenly, trying to get through to him. But with that, he seems to snap.

"Because they can do everything to take care of you! They know every human thing to do that you need to survive! They are better than me! You can leave me anytime to find some human who can cook and clean and know what you need on a basic level! I hurt you, because I was stupid enough not to check on you! You're my soulmate, I should be able to at least cook without burning the fucking kitchen do-"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." You shush him, pulling him up for a hug. "That's what this is about? The fact that you can't cook? And the fact that I am not as flexible as a porn star?" You press your lips to his briefly. "B, hun, I don't need that. I can do it myself. Sure, there are times when I come home from a hunt that I don't want to cook, but you can **fly**. I've asked you any a time to fly us to a restaurant because I can't be bothered cooking. And the folding? B, it's okay, I worded out and we sorted it. We are still figuring out what we can and can't do. I expect that some mistakes will be made." He mumbles something about wanting to cook for you himself. You sigh. "Is it really that big of a deal for you?"

He nods, almost childish. "I want to take care of you." You sigh.

"Once this job is over, I'll give you cooking lessons, okay?" He perks up a little and pulls you in for a kiss, turning you over so he's now caging you in with his legs and hands, lightly pressing his lips down your collarbone, whispering a 'thank you' with each one. "I still don't fucking fold in half."

"I'll remember for next time, mon Chèrie." A light dings in your head as you realise you missed something that he said.

"What do you mean soulmate?!"

 **FRENCH TRANSLATIONS:**

Mon Chèrie – My darling

Mon Chèr – My dear

Mon ange – My angel

Mon douce – My sweet


End file.
